A New Start, A New Life
by Dawsongirlxo
Summary: What would have happened If Rose had got of the ship before it started, or if Jack an Fabrizo never got on the ship. All though the Titanic tickets Jack and Fabrizo won didn't get them on the ship it doesn't mean there not going to stop trying to get to America, and when they save Rose they know they have no choice but to take her with them


Cal led the way through the crowd of people and vehicles, when a 3rd class boy was pushed into him. Cal looked down at the young man with disgust

"Steady" he said gruffly. The boy looked at him with apologetic eyes

"Sorry sir" he murmured before running away after a pretty young girl. Rose watched them go. Oh how she wished she could be one of them. They seemed so naive and carefree. She slowly turned back to Cal

"Steerage swine" he was saying "apparently missed his annual bath"

Rose sighed. Cal could be so stuck up sometimes. He thought just because he came from a wealthy family, anyone with less money than him, dissevered to bow down.

"Honestly Cal" Ruth scolded "if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the main terminal instead of running along the dock like some immigrant family.

Rose started across at her mother. She too was, like Cal, obsessed with money

"All part of my charm Ruth" Cal smiled "at any rate, it was my daring fiancé's beauty rituals which made as late" he laughed placing his hand on Roses waist. She gave him and icy stare and shook his hand off

"You told me to change" she said angrily defending herself

"Well I couldn't let you wear black on the sailing day sweet pea" Cal scoffed

"I felt like black" Rose said softly

Jack looked out of the pub window at the stunning ship, his blue eyes shining

"You stupid fish head" a man named Sven was saying in Swedish "I can't believe you bet our tickets!" Jack looked greedily onto the table studding the small pile of some coins, one dollar bills and two 3rd class titanic tickets.

"You bastardo" Jacks best friend Fabrizo was yelling in his strong Italian accent "you bet everything we have"

Jack turned to him, brushing an ear length stand of dirty blonde hair out of his piercing blue eyes

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose" he said confidently. He then reached for another card and studied it slowly. The whole table had gone quite. All eyes were on him. His eyes gave nothing away

"Alright the moment of truth" Jack said rubbing his hands together and drawing the suspense "somebody's life about to change" then fabrizo slammed down his cards

"niente" Jack commented raising his eyebrow

"niente" replied fabrizo throwing his hands up in despair

"Olaf you've got nothing." He continued observing. "Sven" Jack said turning to the other man "uh oh… two pair" Jack bit his lip and turned to the Italian

"I'm sorry Fabrizo" said Jack looking apologetic.

"What sorry? What you got? You lose all my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo" he started to rave on in Italian.

Jack took his friend by the shoulders as a cheeky grin started to spread across his boyish face

"I'm sorry you're not going to see your mama for a long time" Fabrizo looked at Jack wide eyed waiting for what was coming next. Jack slammed his royal flash triumphantly. Sven's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Cause were going to America, full house boys" Jack screamed his eyes shinning

Fabrizo bust out into Italian giving yells of pure joy

"I go too America" he shrieked at anyone who was listening, shoving the crumpled tickets in their faces

Suddenly Olaf grabbed Jacks shirt and balled his hand into fist. Jack squinted bracing himself for the punch but laughed as Olaf reached across the table and punched Sven clear in the face. Jack jumped up from the table and hugged fabrizo, grabbing the tickets from him and kissing the printed paper

"I'm going home" Jack laughed joyously

"I go to America" Fabrizo continued screeching

"No mate" said the bar tender serious faced. They two boys turned to face him, curious as to what he meant "titanic go to America in 5 minutes" he said signalling to the clock

Jack cursed under his breath

"Come on Fabri" he said grabbing his bag and pulling all the money from the table into the old potato sack. "Let's go"

The two boys sprinted down the crowed pavement up to the 3rd class ramp. Just as they saw the door start to close

"Wait, wait we're passengers" said Jack shoving the ticket in the officer's face. The man had a pained expression on his face

"Have you been through the inspection Queue?" he asked staring them down

Jack and Fabri nodded their heads fiercely

"Of course" Jack lied happily, but the officer still looked unconvinced

"Anyway we don't have any lice we're Americans" Jack looked back at his Italian friend, who was smiling at the guard innocently

"Both of us" the officer looked at them tensely

"Are you?" asked the officer turning to Fabrizo gazing at him with hard eyes. Fabrizo nodded his head fiercely hardly daring to breath.

"Speak you imbecile" said the officer, yelling sightly. Jack looked nervously at fabrizo, who was licking his dried lips.

"Yes I'm American" he said in an awful attempt of an American accent. The officer rolled his eyes, before shutting and bolting the metal door.

"Oh crap!" said Jack running his tanned hand through his dirty over grown hair.

Rose looked around at the room, filled with expensive furniture and beautiful paintings. Everything was so worthless to her. She didn't care about how much her dress was worth or weather her earrings were made of real rubies. She was a doll. A beautiful trophy made to be shown off to anyone who passed. At least that's how the world treated her. Inside she was screaming but if she dared complain who knows what would happen to her. She couldn't breathe. Her corset was digging into her ribs, trying to change them into a shape that they were not. Sweat started to trickle down her forehead. She felt short of breath. The room was spinning and it felt like her feet were about to slip out from underneath her. Suddenly she was running, she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing all she needed to do was get out. Get out and off this slave ship that was keeping her imprisoned as a perfect porcelain doll. She raced down the main stairwell and into the 3rd class corridors. She had to find a way out. Suddenly she saw a big metal door just being closed, she quickly raced over, pushed the man out of the way and yanked the door fully open. A gust of cool sea breeze hit her hard in the face, causing her to shut her eyes. As she opened them she saw to her dismay that the ship was quickly moving away from the pear. Gathering her courage she started jump. She flew for a few seconds but then she was falling, falling quickly toward the dark blue ocean. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her arms. She was quickly being pulled up and onto the pear.


End file.
